Tear to Shed
by bays1
Summary: Rosalie thinks about Edward, Bella and what she wants most. What does Rosalie think about Edward deciding to save Bella from Tyler's truck and why would it really upset her. This is my take on it. Uses the song Tear to Shed from Tim Burton's Corpse Bride.


Disclaimer: I don't not own Twilight or Corpse Bride. If I did, Twilight would be a musical puppet movie as well as an amazing book.

A/N: The talking bits in Italic is the song Tear to Shed from Corpse Bride. I thought it fit pretty well . I did change a few little things though but you will be able to see them :D. SO read on and let me know what you think. (Let me know if you spot any mistakes hehe).

**Rosalie's POV**

I tried to talk sense into him but he wouldn't listen. He would expose us all and for what? A insignificant mortal's life? Edward didn't like what I had to say. He didn't like it one bit.

"Why can't you just keep your opinion to yourself Rosalie. I don't want to hear it." The way he snarled his words was such a contrast to his usual polite tone. "How could you even know what's happening, you're so caught up in the world of beautiful, perfect, magnificent Rosalie Hale."

I stood frozen to the spot as I watched Edward's retreating figure. It wasn't the first time he had yelled at me but he had never been so harsh before. The instant he was up the stairs and out of sight I followed but I paced straight past the door of his room to my bathroom. I need to brush my hair

Beautiful, perfect, magnificent Rosalie Hale. He was right. That's who I was and always will be. I couldn't help that though. The hairbrush ran smoothly down my flawless blonde tresses. There was not one tangle, even after all the wind today. I still continued brushing though. I had lots of things to think about. Well, not things but more specifically a her.

Her name was Bella. I knew who she was. Just another faceless human who I would completely forget about in years to come. At least that's how it was until Edward became fascinated with her. But why? I couldn't begin to understand it. Why was he so willing to risk exposure to save her from that van? How could he put someone he barely knew above his family?

It's not like she anything special about her. But still, he risked it all. People die in accidents everyday. It's a downside of being so human. Not Bella though. She was gifted with her own Guardian Angel to swoop her out of the way of all danger with his super speed. He's taken a strong liking to her. I don't need to be Jasper to know his emotions. He could do better. I know he gets lonely but there are so many better options than her. Others like us.

So, _so_ ordinary. My luscious locks and curvy outline would always be more appealing than hers. Even as a human I would be prettier than her. She didn't have the same amount of grace in her whole body as I had in the tip of my little finger. She's an extraordinarily clumsy girl even by human standards.

I refuse to be jealous that Edward likes her. I'm not that shallow anymore. I'm not. I have Emmett. But Edward never liked me. When I was human I held as much appeal to him as a rotten egg and I suppose I still do. He would have never pushed Rosalie Hale out of the way. Not jealous, not one bit. I gently set the brush down. Small finger sized indents were on the handle. My reflection was staring at me in disbelief. I traced the outline of it slowly.

_"What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have?"_ The girl in the mirror didn't have a response to my hushed whisper. _"She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile,"_ I paused my mutterings. What did she have? Of course. The one thing I wanted. _"How about a pulse?"_

I couldn't envy Bella's mortal life. It was so fragile and dull. How many human can say they can take down a bear with nothing but their hands?

_"Overrated by mile."_ I told myself decisively. _"Overbearing, Overblown."_ One small twist of fate and a mortal's life can be gone forever. One small twist of fate and it becomes an eternity. That's what I had been given. An eternity of Edward only putting up with me to respect Carlisle's decisions.

It wasn't fair. He judged me before he even got to see the real Rosalie, before I had learnt my lesson and I know he would never be able to see me without that judgement clouding his vision.

_"If he only knew the me that I know,"_ A dramatic sigh escaped my lips. It wasn't worth thinking about that girl if it got me thinking about how Edward and I will never be able to get along.

That kind of thinking was too emotional. She wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth any trouble at all. Their relationship would never go anywhere. Vampire and human just didn't work.

_"That silly, little Bella will never wear his ring,"_ A dangerous growl sounded in the next room. So he heard me. A small sly smile played on my lips. I felt a sudden need to aggravate him. If only to alleviate my own frustrations. I began to voice the all the faults that came to mind.

_"And she doesn't play piano,"_ Something crashed into the wall causing it to shudder. Its trembling motion reminded me of the poor co-ordination the girl had shown. _"Or dance, Or sing."_

I wasn't sure about the last comment but I was pretty sure that if she had a talent like that she would be flaunting it. At least I know I would if I were human. I could have all the talent I wanted as a vampire. Things come easy for our kind except death that is. I raised my voice a little louder just in case he tried to ignoring my taunting. _"No, she doesn't compare."_

A small niggle began is rise up in the back of my mind. Doubt. Who needed talent when you had the gift of normal life?

_"But she still breathes air."_ I murmured quiet enough that Edward wouldn't here it unless he divulged into my thoughts. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing my envy of humanity. Maybe that was it. Maybe Edward yearned for a mortal life. By getting friendly with that girl he might just be trying to feel more human. Just like me. No, I couldn't think like that. Besides he was too much of a gentleman for that sort of behaviour and I wouldn't become anymore human by yearning for it. I picked up my brush again. The gentle strokes soothed me. My self assurance returned.

_"Who cares?"_ My reflection agreed with a cheerful grin. _"Unimportant. Overrated. Overblown."_

An echoing slam of a door and thudding footsteps down the stairs alerted me to the fact Edward had left the house. He was most likely going for a comforting run. Sometimes I just wish he was able to confide in his family. A small part of me was desperate to sit down and talk like friends rather than two giants clashing in combat.

_"If only he could see how special I can be. If he only knew the me that I know."_ I put down the brush again. Even vanity couldn't stop the feelings of self pity and vehemence that flooded over me. I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore. I left the bathroom as quickly as possible and flopped down onto the couch in mine and Emmett's room. My fingers dangerously toyed with the intricate lacy on the pillows.

If I wasn't so beautiful I would have had a perfect normal life. I would have eventually grown old with a loving husband and a brood of children. Bella has that chance. I didn't.

IT WASN'T FAIR! With a swift flick of my wrist I tore the pillow in two. It was so breakable. Bella was breakable. How I longed to see the life leave those eyes and leave us all alone. Things would go back to the way they were. I wouldn't be self-doubting. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO EXIST? WHY WAS SHE MORE APPEALING THEN ME? WHY?

"Rosalie?" I jumped up from my slouching position on the couch and tried to look nonchalant but my visitor saw right through my feigned indifference.

The strong waves of smouldering fury had called Jasper to the room and I couldn't pretend it wasn't true. Was nothing private in this house?

In an instant Alice had arrived as well with concern written clearly on her face. No doubt she had foreseen a meltdown that ended with me doing something as dramatic as collapsing the foundations of the house. Jasper's expression and stance had changed as my anger increased. Only he understood what I was feeling but not in the whole sense.

Alice put a comforting hand on my arm but I roughly shook it off. She probably knew what I was going to say but I said it anyway. It had to let it out. I had to tell someone.

_"The sole redeeming feature from that little creature is that she's alive,"_ I growled harshly. Alice lips pursed. I knew she was entertaining the idea of Bella joining our family. It wouldn't happen.

_"Overrated. Overblown,"_ Replied Jasper in solid agreement of how I felt. He couldn't help but share my ferocity. It was consuming us both. The look of disappointment that Alice gave the pair of us almost caused me to stop my tirade. Almost.

_"Everybody knows that's just a temporary state,"_ I elegantly strode to the door. Ignoring Alice's pleas not to go, I kept ranting. _"Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate."_

As I revved my car's engine to life, I could still hear her calling after me._ "Who cares? Unimportant. Overrated. Overblown."_

With a squeal of tires and of dust, I was speeding my way to the home of Isabella Swan. I had to see up close what made her so much more alluring to Edward than I ever was.

A quick glance in the rear view mirror revealed Alice was on my tail in Emmett's jeep. It didn't come close to the speed of my car though, especially with the small adjustments I had made. I wasn't afraid to get my hands dirty unlike the human me.

The next time I looked behind me I was shocked to see the jeep was closer than before. I slammed my hands on the steer wheel in frustration. Somehow Alice was gaining on me! I made a sharp turn left and headed away from the wooded area. The M3 would handle the town roads far better than this terrain. As I left behind the last of the dense, rocky forest roads, Edward crossed my mind again.

He was out there somewhere, moping probably. Hopefully, he was realising I was right. Bella was no good for him. I knew it, he knew it. Then again he probably didn't. After all, he never liked me and everybody likes me. Everybody!

_"If only he could see how special you can be."_ I complained pettily to my rear view mirror. It wasn't focused on the quickly gaining Alice but my own eyes. The eyes that could reveal my inhumanity. _"If he only knew the you that we know"_

A soft cough from the direction of the jeep made my refocus the mirror on where it was suppose to be. Alice wanted my attention.

"Pull over Rosalie. This won't end well. Be the bigger vampire." She only whispered the words but even over the roar of engines I could still hear them perfectly well. My future actions obviously had no happy ending, just like my life. I couldn't bet against Alice.

The car seemed to slow itself down of its own accord. My anger began to ebb with the speed. It stopped moving. I sat staring blankly ahead not really seeing where I was but I knew. It was her street.

I remained motionless even as the jeep pulled over behind me. I remained motionless as the passenger door opened and Alice soundlessly slide inside. I remained motionless like the emotion free statue I wanted to be.

I didn't look at Alice. I couldn't. If I just stay the way I was maybe I could ignore the burning pit of jealous in my stomach and the hopelessness and that, that desire to forget about my image and tell all. I wouldn't show my sorrow.

Alice gently pried my fingers from their clenched position on the wheel and pulled me into her arms. I didn't resist. What was the point in trying? I tried with Edward and yielded no reasonable result. I was just beautiful, perfect, magnificent Rosalie Hale. The snobby, selfish girl with no sense of compassion or family.

"I know Rosalie," She cooed in a melodious yet sympathetic tone. I didn't understand. What did she know? Then I realised that my chest was heaving with my frenzied sobbing. No tears though. I wasn't capable of that sort of human reaction any longer.

"I am nothing," The realisation hit me fast and hard. Not being human I could never truly be. I hated Bella for being something to Edward, for being normal. I wasn't. _"If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun it's all the same. And I know her heart is beating. And I know that I am dead. But the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real. It seems that I still have some tears to shed._ But I am _nothing_."

"That's where you're wrong." I lifted my head from her chest and looked disbelievingly into her topaz eyes. "You're my sister, you're Emmett wife and you're Esme and Carlisle's daughter. You are something. You're _the_ Rosalie Hale."

Alice release her kindly hold on me and allowed me to right myself. We sat in the dark car and let a comfortable silence fill the air.

I couldn't see her house but I could smell it. I knew exactly where it was. All I had to do was get out of the car, knock on the door and tell her to stay away. To tell her we were not the type to get involved with.

But I couldn't. Not here not now. One day though, one day.


End file.
